inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Majin Pegasus Arc
Majin Pegasus Arc (魔神 ペガサス アーク, Majin Pegasasu Aku, lit. Demon God Pegasus Arc) is a Keshin in the Inazuma Eleven GO series. It is the evolution of Matsukaze Tenma's original Keshin, Majin Pegasus. User(s) Inazuma Eleven GO *'Matsukaze Tenma' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Matsukaze Tenma' *'Utsunomiya Toramaru' *'Winel' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Matsukaze Tenma' Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO *'SH Justice Wing' *'SK Dribble Force 10' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'SH Justice Wing' *'SK Dribble Force X' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'SH Justice Wing' Info (GO) Game At first, not much information is known about this keshin, because it has only been seen on the cover of the Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 XTreme, in scans of the Coro-Coro magazine and in one of the trailers of Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie. In the GO game, it has 190 KP. This keshin has a normal and red version making the Keshin Armed a red and black colour. 's keshins shoots]] Anime Tenma first used it in the anime against Arakumo Gakuen in the Desert Stadium, in the 1/2 finals of the Holy Road in Episode 39 and scored the third goal for Raimon. Then, Tenma fused it with Sousha Maestro and Kensei Lancelot to create Matei Gryphon, and scored the final goal for Raimon. It is also seen in the third GO opening that he was fighting with Amemiya's keshin. It appeared again many times in the second half of the final in the Episode 43, against the new Seidouzan, Dragonlink. Tenma made a shoot but it was easily stopped by Senguuji Yamato's Kenou Kingburn W's King Fire. Later, Tenma used it again to stop Yamato's keshin shoot but failed. It was seen again in Episode 46 on the TV, which Raimon was watching at it. Movie It appeared in the GO movie, used by Matsukaze Tenma. At the debut of the second half, Tenma's original keshin, Majin Pegasus, evolved into it due to Tenma's determination. He beat Hakuryuu's keshin, and then passed to Shindou. He also completed the chain shoot created by Shindou's Harmonics and Tsurugi's Death Drop and scored the first goal to Raimon. Then, he, Shindou and Tsurugi used their Keshin to fight against Team Zero's. They were able to win the Keshin battle, principally due to the defenders' hissatsu. Later, Tenma used Justice Wing and scored another goal. At the end of the match, he fused Pegasus Arc with Kensei Lancelot and Sousha Maestro to create Matei Gryphon, and scored the final goal using Sword of Fire. Info (Chrono Stone) In Episode 1, Tenma used it to block Alpha's strike mode shoot, but it was easily beaten. In Episode 3, Tenma used it after Fei encouraged him and fused with it to create a Keshin Armed. He made a shoot with Yuuichi's Armed and scored the second and final goal to Tenmas. He used it again in the Episode 4 and fused with it to pass the ball to Yuuichi. In Episode 5, Tenma used it and tried to fuse with it to create his Keshin Armed but failed to do so. In Episode 6, he continued trying to fuse with it, but as he couldn't, he resorted to attacking Beta who had possession of the ball. He failed due to her shoot which scored, beating his keshin and breaking Burai Hand. He later used it to shoot and used Justice Wing but failed due to Beta again, who easily stopped tenma's shot. so. In Episode 7, Tenma tried again and again to use his Keshin Armed, but ended up without any success and very tired. In Episode 8, he used it to stop Einamu's Shoot Command 06 with Shinsuke's keshin, but they weren't fast enough. Later, Tenma used it another time and finally succeeded to fuse with it. He easily scored a goal with a mighty shoot which broke Zanou's Keeper Command 03. In Episode 9, Tenma used it and immediately fused with it. He scored a goal with his mighty shoot. In Episode 10, Tenma used it another time but this time, Tenma failed to fuse with it. In Episode 11, Tenma used it again and tried to fuse with it and this time, it was successful. Tenma used it another time in Episode 25 and fused with it. Tenma tried to stop Disaster Break along with Fei, in his Mixi Max form, but it failed. Tenma used it another time in Episode 33 and fused with it. Tenma shot a ball against a dinosaur to make him back to his senses. Crossover Movie It was used along with Sengoku Bushin Musashi to stop Asta but the were easily beaten by him. Later on, in the match against Destructchers, Tenma used his keshin to fused with it to make Majin Pegasus Arc R Keshin Armed and face Asta. Slideshow Anime Majin Pegasus Arc CS 11 HQ 1.PNG Majin Pegasus Arc CS 11 HQ 2.PNG Majin Pegasus Arc CS 11 HQ 3.PNG Majin Pegasus Arc CS 11 HQ 4.PNG Majin Pegasus Arc CS 11 HQ 5.PNG Majin Pegasus Arc CS 11 HQ 6.PNG Majin Pegasus Arc CS 11 HQ 7.PNG Majin Pegasus Arc CS 11 HQ 8.PNG Majin Pegasus Arc CS 11 HQ 9.PNG Majin Pegasus Arc CS 11 HQ 10.PNG Majin Pegasus Arc CS 11 HQ 11.PNG Majin Pegasus Arc CS 11 HQ 12.PNG Majin Pegasus Arc CS 11 HQ 13.PNG Movie Majin Pegasus Arc in GO Movie HQ 1.PNG Majin Pegasus Arc in GO Movie HQ 2.PNG Majin Pegasus Arc in GO Movie HQ 3.PNG Majin Pegasus Arc in GO Movie HQ 4.PNG Majin Pegasus Arc in GO Movie HQ 5.PNG Majin Pegasus Arc in GO Movie HQ 6.PNG Majin Pegasus Arc in GO Movie HQ 7.PNG Majin Pegasus Arc in GO Movie HQ 8.PNG Majin Pegasus Arc in GO Movie HQ 9.PNG Majin Pegasus Arc in GO Movie HQ 10.PNG Majin Pegasus Arc in GO Movie HQ 11.PNG Majin Pegasus Arc in GO Movie HQ 12.PNG Majin Pegasus Arc in GO Movie HQ 13.PNG Majin Pegasus Arc in GO Movie HQ 14.PNG Majin Pegasus Arc in GO Movie HQ 15.PNG Majin Pegasus Arc in GO Movie HQ 16.PNG Majin Pegasus Arc in GO Movie HQ 17.PNG Majin Pegasus Arc in GO Movie HQ 18.PNG Majin Pegasus Arc in GO Movie HQ 19.PNG Majin Pegasus Arc in GO Movie HQ 20.PNG Majin Pegasus Arc in GO Movie HQ 21.PNG Majin Pegasus Arc in GO Movie HQ 22.PNG Armed (Anime) Tenma Armed CS 25 HQ 1.png Tenma Armed CS 25 HQ 2.png Tenma Armed CS 25 HQ 3.png Tenma Armed CS 25 HQ 4.png Tenma Armed CS 25 HQ 5.png Tenma Armed CS 25 HQ 6.png Tenma Armed CS 25 HQ 7.png Tenma Armed CS 25 HQ 8.png Tenma Armed CS 25 HQ 9.png Tenma Armed CS 25 HQ 10.png Tenma Armed CS 25 HQ 11.png Tenma Armed CS 25 HQ 12.png Tenma Armed CS 25 HQ 13.png Tenma Armed CS 25 HQ 14.png Tenma Armed CS 25 HQ 15.png Tenma Armed CS 25 HQ 16.png Tenma Armed CS 25 HQ 17.png Tenma Armed CS 25 HQ 18.png Tenma Armed CS 25 HQ 19.png Tenma Armed CS 25 HQ 20.png Tenma Armed CS 25 HQ 21.png Tenma Armed CS 25 HQ 22.png Video GO Armed Evolution Route Inazuma Eleven GO Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Trivia *Majin Pegasus Arc is the evolved form of Majin Pegasus and is the only evolved keshin so far. As in the Chrono Stone series, it evolved again in Majin Pegasus Arc R, an even more powerful and agressive version of this Keshin. Category:Wind Keshin Category:Chrono Stone Keshin Category:Keshin Armed